For example, a storage device provided inside a vehicle interior is subjected to many restrictions of an opening/closing trajectory of the lid in relation to a panel shape near a placement portion, another member, articles, and the like so as to be required to turn the lid while approaching a base body as close as possible, or to turn the lid by controlling an amount of the lid projecting from the base body. As for a countermeasure, there are Patent Documents 1 and 2 in which the present applicant has previously developed.
FIGS. 9(a) and 9(b) are a mechanism of the Patent Document 1, wherein FIG. 9(a) shows a closed position of the lid, and FIG. 9(b) shows an open position of the lid. The reference numeral 2 represents a base body, and the reference numeral 3 represents a lid (a door). The lid 3 includes a support arm 32, a gear portion 32a provided in the arm 32, and a slide portion which is not shown in the figures and provided approximately in the center of an arc of the gear portion 32a. The base body 2 includes a first rack portion 11 engaging with the gear portion 32a provided approximately in parallel to each other, a guide groove 13 engaging with the aforementioned slide portion, and the like. In the aforementioned mechanism, opening and closing of the lid 3 have a trajectory accompanied by turning and moving motions of the lid 3 by a movement accompanied by an engagement of the gear portion 32a relative to the first rack portion 11 (an engagement of a gear, which is not shown in the figures, relative to a second rack portion 12), and an engagement of the slide portion relative to the guide groove 13. Also, in the mechanism, there are included a slider 4 slidably assembled relative to the base body 2, and connected to the lid 3; an urging device 5 urging the slider 4; and an engaging/disengaging mechanism portion locking the lid 3 in the closed position. The lid 3 is switched from the open position to the closed position against an urging force of the urging device 5 so as to be locked in the closed position thereof by the engaging/disengaging mechanism portion.
FIGS. 10(a) and 10(b) are a mechanism of the Patent Document 2, wherein FIG. 10(a) shows a closed position of the lid, and FIG. 10(b) shows an open position of the lid. The reference alphabet S or Sa represents a base body (a main body), the reference alphabet M or Ma represents a lid (a lid). In the mechanism, there are provided a base arm 1 assembled to the lid M with a first pivot support portion A, and assembled to a fixation body S with a second pivot support portion B; a control arm 2 assembled to the lid M with a third pivot support portion C, and including a slide portion 2b guided by a cam portion 4 provided in the fixation body S; and a support body 3 turnably provided in the fixation body S with a fourth pivot support portion D. The control arm 2 is assembled movably relative to the support body 3. The cam portion 4 includes a first portion 4a, and a second portion 4e which is continuous with the first portion 4a, and when the slide portion 2b of the control arm 2 is in the second portion 4e of the cam portion 4, the lid M is turned around the first pivot support portion A while changing distances of the third pivot support portion C and the fourth pivot support portion D. In short, opening and closing of the lid M are moved by a performance by four-joint links up to a predetermined forward-movement position, and after the lid M has reached the predetermined forward-movement position, a rotation motion around one axis is carried out. Also, in the mechanism, there are included a first urging device 5 providing a turning force around the second pivot support portion B to the base arm 1; an engaging/disengaging mechanism portion (comprising a latched portion and a latching portion operated by a button) which is not shown in the figures and locking the lid 3 in the closed position; and the like. The lid 3 is switched from the open position to the closed position against an urging force of the first urging device 5 so as to be locked in the closed position thereof by the engaging/disengaging mechanism portion.